One Night
by gmaer987
Summary: Yuuri has always put off Wolframs affection, but what happens when Wolfram pushes it a little too far...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own KKM.

A/N This is a 3 chapter story, the other chapters are mostly written but I am looking for a beta reader so if you are interested please let me know.

_____________________________________________

It hurt.

It shouldn't, not anymore, but it did.

It hurt.

Every time.

Wolfram walked into the Maou's room, his room, and started getting ready for bed. The nights where getting colder now, the icy chill of winter replacing the relative warmth of fall. He violently shoved aside his pink nightly and chose instead a pair of royal blue flannels.

Yuuri had done it again, the Wimp.

Walking over to the bed wolfram heard the door open and close softly behind him. It was Yuuri he knew, the wimp wouldn't even know he was hurting, he had made it painfully clear he didn't care.

"Hay wolfram" started Yuuri cheerfully "why did you leave so soon, they didn't even bring out desert yet. They had this cream stuff on some type of wafer like thing, I know you'd like it so I grabbed some to bring back and they had.." He was interrupted with a "hummp" from Wolfram.

"flammin" Wolfram said coarsely

"What?" Yurri stuttered.

"It's what it's called.

"O," smiled Yuuri "well I brought some for you if you want"

"No" he said curtly, "I'm tiered and going to bed" with that announcement wolfram turned sharply, crossed the room to his side of the bed and quickly laid down for the night, effectively hiding the sudden sting that arose to his blue eyes.

Damn that wimp couldn't he just let him be mad at him for a while. Why did he have to come here and present him with a gift? It was just a small thing, Wolfram told himself, something Yuuri would have done for anyone. So why did his heart jump at such things, shouldn't he expect his fiancé to pay more attention to him, not just accept what he gave everyone else. Of course this relationship was all a sham to Yuuri anyway, he never missed an opportunity to tell everyone it was just a mistake. That it meant nothing to him. That He meant nothing to him. That all he would ever get were these small gestures of friendship nothing more, no matter how he felt. Hadn't he made it clear to Yuuri he meant more to him then a friend, that he was serous about this relationship?

"O ahh OK" Yurri stammered back "I guess I'll just get changed and hit the hay as well"

"hit the hay?" echoed Wolfram crossly, rolling over to face Yuuri "Since when where you a farmer"

"No it's just a saying meaning I'll go to bed too"

Yuuri clumsily changed in his night outfit, fighting with the sleeves of the shirt. Balancing and hopping on one leg to slip into the pants, almost falling down several times in the process. His cheeks where red and he was breathing hard, more as if he had fought a battle then changed into his nighties. climbing onto his side of the of the king size bed it swayed and shock under the added weight and settled even as Yurri did.

Wolfram, watching the whole thing, couldn't help but smile at the Wimps antics. He breathed hard out his nose; this was the Maou, the leader of the whole demon nation, almost losing in a fight with slacks. smiling he sighed, relieving some of his earlier tension, as he felt Yuuri settling into the bed and his body heat washing over him. This, this was something Yurri did not give everyone he thought, these small infrequent moments. It was not enough but right now it was all he had.

"Night Wolfram"

"Good night wimp"

My Wimp

It was not enough but he would gladly take it

"I'm not a wimp"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own KKM.

A/N This is Chapter 2 of a 3 Chapter story

Thanks to Hajislover for Beta Work

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that night_

Wolfram, lying on his side, moved a little closer to his fiancé. It was a cold night after all and he had to keep the wimp warm. Yuuri was on his back, eyes closed as he slept, peacefully unaware of Wolfram's encroachment. It had taken Yuuri little time to fall blissfully asleep; it had been a busy day for the wimp, after all. Wolfram was having a much harder time of it, which was unlike him, but right now he was just enjoying being there, watching over Yuuri as he slept.

"Yuuri, why? Why do you fight it so hard?" Wolfram whispered into the still night. "Am I not good enough? What can I do to prove to you…," Leaning even closer, he watched as Yuuri's chest rose and fell with his breathing, his breath making a steam cloud even inside the castle, "…that I love you?" Leaning over him, he looked down at Yuuri, "What, Yuuri?" he repeated, a hint of frustration creeping into his tone.

On impulse, he bent down and brushed his lips over his fiancé's and gasped as an electric shock shot though his body. He could tell by Yuuri's breathing that he had disturbed his sleep, that consciousness was only a moment away. Wolfram knew that Yuuri would jump away in shock at his close proximity, that he would act like the wimp he was and declare that he did not like him like that, that they where only friends. So before he could think himself out of it and before Yuuri was fully aware, he bent down again, embracing Yuuri tightly with his right arm and pulled him into a kiss. As his lips locked on Yuuri's, he moaned in the back of his throat. Dear Shinou, he did not think it would feel this good. He released the kiss as Yuuri gasped in shock and bent his head down beside Yuuri's, proceeding to suck on his fiancé's earlobe.

"W-Wolfram what are—" Yuuri cut off suddenly and inhaled sharply at the contact of Wolfram's tongue.

"No, Wolfram, I…," Wolfram put a finger over Yuuri's lips to silence his flustered fiancé. Moving down to Yuuri's neck, he continued his ravaging, enjoying Yuuri's heavy breathing, and determined to make the Maou feel good. Lying stone still, Yuuri continued his protests though gasps of air.

"Wolf, I'm not re—aaaah!!" Wolfram cut him off, running his hand down Yuuri's chest and finding at least one part of his body that was responding to his touch. Smiling, he lifted his head and looked at Yuuri's flushed face.

"Quiet, Wimp," he muttered and leaned down, bringing his beloved into another kiss. Wolfram applied more pressure to the front of Yuuri's flannels and at the same time deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the top lip then sucking on the bottom. He smiled without breaking contact when he heard a moan come from deep within Yuuri's throat. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Wolfram quickened his stroking of his fiancé's flannels, chuckling as Yuuri's hips responded in kind.

"Please, Wolf, don...," Yuuri pleaded as he squirmed beneath Wolfram's touch. Wolfram was about to go down on him once again when Yuuri gave a loud gasp and twitched under him. With a grin, he slowed then stopped his rubbing of the now damp cloth. Wolfram laid back and watch coyly as the double black collapsed, breathing heavily.

Wolfram grinned widely and chuckled victorious, laying on his back dazing off at the ceiling. Yuuri had like it, he sighed heavily, just as he knew the wimp would. He wouldn't be able to deny that. They could finally be able to settle down as a real couple. Sure they wouldn't make wedding plans yet; Yuuri wouldn't be ready for that. Besides, the wedding was not what was important anyway; just having him here and not fighting, this is what really mattered.

He was brought out of his delight by the shifting of the bed as Yuuri rolled to his side facing away from Wolfram, curled up and quivered once again. His majesty wouldn't fight this anymore he thought, while gazing contently at his beloved. Yuuri knew that he would do anything for him, that he would never hurt him, that he loved him. Now Yuuri would be able to accept that he had feelings for him as well and that they could be more than just friends.

A sound caught Wolfram's attention as he started to come to himself once again. He watched as Yuuri shuddered again and the noise repeated itself. His heart sank to his feat as comprehension washed over him, and all happy thoughts were pushed away. Yuuri wasn't shuddering with the after math of happiness.

He was…dear Shinou

He was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own KKM.

A/N This Chapter 3 of a 3 Chapter story. Thanks you to everyone who read my story

Thanks to Hajislover for Beta Work

__________________________________________

He was…dear Shinou

He was crying.

Everything that had happened came crashing down on Wolfram in a rush. Playing out in his mind's eye like a horror story as his fear and anxiety increased. Each move darker then the last with dialog ever more desperate. _"Please, Wolfram. Don't, Wolfram,"_ repeating endlessly in his mind. His breathing increasing rapidly and his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest.

_"Dear Shinou,"_ he repeated in his thoughts, _"what have I done? I, I raped Yuuri; there's no other word for it. What type of monster am I? Why didn't I stop? Dear Shinou, what do I do now?" _His mind and thoughts raced in circles as he wished with all his being to just take back the last few moments, just five minutes would do.

_"That he would never hurt him"_ repeated sarcastically in his thoughts as the bed shock again under the movement of his crying fiancé. He wanted so badly to comfort Yuuri, but what right did he have? He had caused the pain in the first place. He wanted to say he was sorry, that he had not meant it, but what good would that do? It would heal nothing. The deed had already been done and nothing would make it better again. In a moment, in one second of weakness he had thrown away everything for lowbrow lust.

Wolfram rolled onto his back trying to escape this horror. Shutting his eyes and denying all that happened, but he could not escape the sounds or shut out the images in his head, the images of his betrayal of Yuuri's trust. Ever the noble, his mind cast him to what people would think once this got out. He did not care about his reputation, that it would be shredded beyond all repair was nothing, he deserved so much more. But Yuuri, his reputation would be soiled too; the common people would not believe that the great Maou could be raped. The Nobles would think that Yuuri was trying to end their engagement in such a disputable way or worse they would believe it and think him weak.

Either way, the kingdom would be thrown into disarray and poor Yuuri would be stuck in the middle. No, this would have to be dealt with quietly. Gwendal would see to that. Yuuri would be stuck; engaged to the monster who raped him, unable to get away should it ever get out. Isn't that what he wanted? To make it so no matter what Yuuri would always be his. What a horrible thing to do to anyone and doubly so to Yuuri.

He knew what he had to do. He would have to leave. He could break off the engagement; maybe start a rumor that he had cheated on Yuuri. That should keep Yuuri's reputation intact. He could go to command some remote outpost to help keep the country safe from outside threats, safely put away in some back-water community. Leave Yuuri in the safe hands of Conrad and the others.

Leave Yuuri.

Just the thought brought the weight of the world down on his chest. Could he do it? For Yuuri, _his_ Yuuri…he would.

Wolfram rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. He would leave tonight, before his resolve shattered under the weight of his choice. He would leave early before anyone else started their day; leave a note for the breakup and another note to Yozak to start the rumor.

Wolfram started to stand, to leave behind everything he had ever known but his traitorous sleeve caught on something. No, something had caught his sleeve. Turning his head around to find out what stopped him. He saw a hand had grabbed his flannel pajamas. Looking a little further beyond, he looked in the eyes of Yuuri; he had rolled around and was now looking at him, his puffy, red eyes a testament to his recent crying. There was a glaring red mark on his neck where Wolfram had marked him as his.

Wolfram looked down in shame, unable to look into the eyes of his accused. Yuuri was going to condemn him here and now he thought. Suddenly the weight of leaving seemed like nothing, nothing compared to this. And though a haze of worry, fear and shame, he listened as Yuuri shakily and awkwardly said but two words,

"Stay, Please."

-----------------------------------------------

A/N This is the end of the planned story, I have been thinking of writing a sequil as I have been told this is a very mean place to end it :)


End file.
